


Maybe It's Much Too Early in the Game

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia), videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: Five times they pined over each other around Christmas and then one time they made out under the office mistletoe
Relationships: Liam O'Brien/Sam Riegel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Maybe It's Much Too Early in the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/gifts).

**1) During their first holiday season on the West Coast**

“So how do you like LA so far?” Liam asks Sam. 

“It’s a lot,” Sam says. “But so was New York, to be honest.” He takes a sip of his drink and makes a face. “Ugh. Next time we’ll skip the bar and just go back to my apartment. This city is so damn expensive.”

“Your apartment is the size of a shoebox,” Liam says. “We’ll go to mine instead.”

“Yes, because yours is so much more palatial,” Sam says. “But I’ll still drink to it,” he says clinking his glass gently against Liam’s.

“Cheers, dear,” Liam says, looking at Sam over the rim of his glass as he drinks. 

“Something on my face?” Sam asks when he sees Liam’s glance.

“Just your smile,” Liam says.

“I bet you get all the girls with lines like that,” Sam says. 

“Who says I’m looking to get the girls?” Liam says.

“Your best friend?” Sam says quickly.

“Well, my best friend would know, wouldn’t he?” Liam says, leaning in and jostling Sam playfully. 

“Your best friend is pretty great,” Sam says. “But his best friend is even better.” 

“Aw, Sam,” Liam says, and he blushes a little, even though it’s hard to tell in the dim light of the bar. 

They gaze at each other fondly for a moment before Sam clears his throat and says, “Anyways. Are you staying here for the holidays?”

“We’re Jersey bound, baby. I actually miss the cold and snow,” Liam says. “Especially this time of year.”

“I don’t,” Sam says. “But yeah, we’re going back East too.”

“We’ll be ships passing in the night,” Liam says. “But...I am really glad you moved out here. It’s good to have my best friend in the same time zone again.”

“I am too,” Sam says. “It’s like -- like we were meant to be together. You know?”

“I’ll drink to that,” Liam says, lifting his glass again.

**2) Before recording episode 2 of the original All Work No Play **

“Why is it always so hot in your booth?” Liam complains. “It’s actually cold in LA for once. We shouldn’t be sweating like we’re in a steam room.”

“Because two full-grown men aren’t designed to cram in here? I could turn off the twinkle lights, but I think they’re festive. Gives a nice holiday glow,” Sam says. 

“It’s crowded in here, too,” Liam says. “Definitely built for one.”

“You don’t like being this close? I’m hurt,” Sam says. 

Liam wriggles a little closer -- not that that there’s really anywhere else to go -- and flops his head on Sam’s shoulder. “All the better to sweat on you, my dear,” he says.

“You’re the only one I’ll let sweat on me,” Sam says. “Although I probably need another shower. Ugh. I’ve never been this sleep deprived in my life. Not even in college.”

“I did try to warn you,” Liam says. 

“You did,” Sam says as he gently shrugs Liam off and moves towards his laptop. “But enough of that. Let’s make some podcast magic, baby! What are we drinking? What issues are we going to discuss?”

“Well, I didn’t make an agenda,” Liam says. “But we could talk about our upcoming D&D game.”

“I still can’t believe you talked me into this,” Sam says. “I am gonna be the worst player at the table.”

“It’s gonna be fun! Matt’s really good at DMing --” Liam says.

“ -- I still think that sounds like something you do in the bedroom with leather and whips --” Sam interjects. 

“And I think you’ll like the group he’s got together. You already know Laura --” Liam says. 

Sam interjects with, “Harp music --”

“As I was saying, you already know at least two of the people there,” Liam continues.

“I’m sure I’ll be terrible and never want to do it again, but it’ll be something to talk about as fun we done on the next podcast for sure,” Sam says. 

“And it’s what I wanted for my birthday,” Liam says. “So do it for me, if nothing else.”

“You know I can’t refuse you anything,” Sam says.

“Is that so?” Liam asks, and he means for it to be a lighthearted remark, yet it doesn’t quite come out that way. He catches Sam’s gaze, an easy thing to do given their tight quarters, and Sam meets it for a moment but doesn’t say anything.

“Yeah,” Sam finally says softly, and then turns his attention back to fidgeting with the laptop. “There. All set. Pour us some beverages and let’s do this thing.”

“Let’s get drunk and ramble like we do best,” Liam says. “You want me to sit in your lap this time, or do you want to sit in mine?”

**3) On the first holiday Critmas**

It's almost odd to be this close to Sam during an episode, their legs pressed close under the table, elbows bumping when either of them takes a drink. Liam is used to having to gaze across at Sam, but now he’s right there in his t-shirt that looks like it came from the kids section at Target.    
  
“Did your mom buy you that shirt?” Liam leans in to whisper in Sam’s ear, making him giggle.    
  
“My dad, actually. You like it?” Sam whispers back.   
  
“It’s -- it’s sure something,” Liam whispers.   
  
“Thank you; I wore it just for you,” Sam murmurs and Liam grins, gently knocking his forehead against Sam’s shoulder.   
  
The gifts from Critters always make Liam feel overwhelmed. The art, the jewelry, even the sparkly blue shit that Sam got -- all of them fill him up with love. He slings an arm around Sam’s shoulders, pulling him into a quick hug, lips briefly brushing against his hair. Sam leans into him for a moment, the heat of him making Liam sigh a little, and he pulls away almost reluctantly, turning to say something to Laura to try and distract himself.    
  
“You alright?” Sam asks a few minutes later, leaning in close.    
  
“Yeah? Yeah. It’s just a lot, you know? This silly game we started  _ for my birthday  _ has somehow grown into all this. I can’t quite believe it sometimes,” Liam whispers back. 

Sam gives him a grin and nudges his knee before turning back to his pile of gifts. Liam’s eyes can’t help but fall on Sam; even when he’s trying to talk to Laura or Travis, Sam’s presence is a beacon that draws his attention.    
  
“You do know you’re staring, right?” Laura says quietly to him, a smirk on her face. 

“I am not,” Liam insists, Vax’s accent coloring his tone.

“You are, darling,” Laura says in Vex’s tones. 

“I can’t help it. That shirt is very distracting,” Liam says.

“Uh huh,” Laura says. “I’m sure that’s the only reason.”

“What other reason could there be?” Liam says with a soft sigh.

Laura gives Liam a gentle but slightly exasperated look and then turns her attention back to opening presents.   
  
They get through the rest of the gifts, all of them expressing their continued amazement at the community: how creative they all are, how generous they are, how invested they are in their silly little D&D game. Sam stops him in the hallway after, a hand on his elbow.    
  
“Hey, come here,” Sam says, tugging Liam into a full hug, one arm around his shoulders and the other slung low around his waist.    
  
Liam sighs, trying to ignore the tears prickling behind his eyes as Sam holds him and hums a soft tune. 

“You know, I will always be grateful to my early anime days for one thing in particular,” Liam murmurs with his face pressed against Sam’s neck.    
  
“Oh really? What’s that?” Sam asks.

“It gave me you,” Liam says.   
  
“You’re a sap,” Sam says.   
  
“That may be accurate, but I mean it. My life is far better with you in it,” Liam insists.    
  
Sam leans back, a soft grin on his face as he looks at Liam, one hand coming up to brush a stray tear off his cheek. “Samesies. I mean, who else would I compare pooping habits with? Who else would I drunkenly podcast with? Who else would have lured me into pretending to be a gnome every week?” 

Liam laughs, his whole body shaking, and Sam giggles along as they turn and head out to the parking lot, arms around each other still. 

**4) At one of Sam’s holiday parties**

“Marisha and Ashley are doing terrible things with your Emmy award,” Liam says when he finds Sam in the kitchen opening more champagne. 

“I probably should have hidden that before the guests came over,” Sam says. “Hold this, would you?” he says, passing Liam the bottle he just opened and reaching for another one. “Oh, and hi. Welcome.”

“Sorry I’m late,” Liam says as he sets the open bottle on the counter. “Too many things happening this weekend.”

“I’m just glad you made it,” Sam says. 

“Would you even have noticed if I hadn’t? This place is a madhouse,” Liam says. “And it’s not like we don’t see each other at least once a week. More than that, usually.”

“Of course I would have missed you,” Sam says. “I always miss you when you’re not around.”

“Aw, Sammy,” Liam says. “I always miss you too.” He sets the second bottle Sam hands him on the counter and then gives Sam a brief hug. “Well. I’m gonna go mingle. You keep on being the host with the most.”

“I’ll come find you in a bit,” Sam calls after him, but then someone spills a glass of champagne, and then they need more oysters put out, and then he gets drawn into a conversation with some people he only ever sees once a year instead of at least once a week. He sees Liam across the room or out in the garden a few times, always surrounded by friends, but before he knows it, the party’s wrapping up and Liam’s leaving with only a cursory wave at Sam as he heads towards the door. 

“There’s never enough time,” Sam mutters to himself as he prowls around the house picking up dishes to return to the kitchen. 

**5) After filming the introductions for the All Work No Play marathon**

“That robe is a menace,” Liam says to Sam as they head off set after shooting the All Work No Play marathon introduction. 

“First of all, at least I wore pants with it this time, and second of all, I’ve worn more revealing things on stream,” Sam says. “Plus, this robe has the added benefit of making Brian not want to sit in his own chair for Talks after I did the fireside chat in it. And I look good in black,” he adds, preening a little.

Liam laughs. “And what was up with that attempt at necking? You lunged at me like we were in a high school production of Dracula.”

“Are you questioning my comedic timing?” Sam says mock-affrontedly.

“I would never,” Liam says, putting his hand over his heart.

“Are you questioning my kissing skills, then?” Sam says.

“I’d have to have more experience with them first,” Liam says. 

Sam looks over at Liam, who meets his gaze with equanimity, but Sam can’t tell how Liam means for that to be interpreted. “Well. Take me back to Mary Elizabeth’s hot tub and maybe you’ll get lucky this time,” Sam says, his voice light.

“No more moonshine, though,” Liam says. “I think I’m still hungover from the last round.” 

“Of course not. You need to be sober for the full Sam experience. Samsperience?” Sam says.

“Yes, and then we can drink to forget if we really are terrible kissers,” Liam says. He slings an affectionate arm around Sam and gives him a quick side hug before walking ahead of him. “C’mon, husband, let’s go get changed.”

Sam stares after Liam for a moment before shaking his head to clear it and then following.

**+1) After the last game of the year**

“You look maudlin, and you know that’s my job,” Liam says to Sam after they’ve left the table. “What’s on your mind, husband?”

“Oh, I was just -- just thinking about the holidays. You know?” Sam says. 

“It’s hard not to think about them. Especially around here, where it looks like the entire holiday section of Target exploded,” Liam says, gesturing towards the elaborately decorated sets as they pass by. “Where are we even going to store all of this stuff afterwards?”

“I was thinking more about all the holiday fun we’ve done,” Sam says.

“As a second family?” Liam asks.

“Yes, but also -- just us? With us?” Sam says. “Like that road trip last year. Or some of our mandated man dates. Or back when All Work No Play was still just a podcast that ten people in Malaysia listened to and I was convinced that I wasn’t enough of a nerd to play D&D.”

“They were fun, weren’t they?” Liam says. He pauses and then says, “Even when so many things in my life were going wrong, you were always right.”

“I was always right there, that’s for sure,” Sam says self-deprecatingly. 

“No, you were always right for me,” Liam says, taking Sam’s arm and stopping him right before the outside door. 

Sam hesitates for once in his life, his usual rapid-fire responses deserting him for a moment, and then looks up towards the lobby ceiling. “Who hung mistletoe up there?” he finally asks, hoping that a distraction will steer them away from any more discussion of feelings. 

“Dani? Taliesin? The new guy?” Liam says with a shrug. “But it is traditional,” he says, looking up at Sam’s face, his gaze warm and open.

“Is Brian going to jump out and take a picture of us this time?” Sam says, shifting a little nervously but meeting Liam’s gaze with a fond one of his own.

“You knew he was there the whole time,” Liam says, his voice low. “And so did I. No. This is just -- this is just for us. Just us. For once.”

“Then lay one on me, husband,” Sam says, still trying to sound flippant but utterly failing. 

Sam expects a courtesy peck or a comically exaggerated smooch like they’ve done on camera before, but instead Liam kisses him tenderly on the mouth, and Sam returns the kiss with interest. They wrap their arms around each other, holding onto each other, kissing like they’ve just discovered it existed.

They blink at each other when they break apart. “Well. That’s new,” Sam says.

“Is it?” Liam says, looking at Sam, a question in his gaze. 

Silence stretches briefly between them for a moment as Sam tries to formulate an answer.

“Can we come back to this after New Year’s?” Sam finally asks. “I need to finish some conversations first. But...I definitely do want to come back to it. You. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do,” Liam says quietly, and then steps away a little. “Speaking of which, I’d better get home. Miles to go before I sleep.”

“Same here,” Sam says, but before Liam can turn away completely, he bends down and kisses Liam one more time. 

“We are definitely doing that again,” Liam says afterwards. 

“This will for sure lead to some fun we done,” Sam says. 

“We are not making an episode out of this,” Liam says.

“As much as I would love to make ‘All Work No Play: Amateur Porn’ as an excuse to book time with you, not everything we do has to be content, and besides, I’m sure we’d violate all the Twitch rules pretty quickly,” Sam says as he wiggles his eyebrows and smirks.

“Not to mention traumatizing the poor crew. They’ve had to hear enough embarrassing levels of detail about our lives and habits,” Liam says.

“Marisha really will murder us,” Sam says cheerfully. “Especially if we invite friends like we usually do for those episodes.”

Liam starts laughing, and then Sam starts laughing, and they lean into each other again, giggling helplessly for a while. 

“See you next decade,” Liam says as they finally head out the door. 

“It’ll be our best one yet,” Sam says as they both walk away.


End file.
